


His AD

by Nervouscrashh



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouscrashh/pseuds/Nervouscrashh
Summary: Summary: Certain someone’s thought process during Mulder's funeral.ONESHOT





	His AD

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own them, so Don't sue me. I'm already emotionally broke becaaauseee I don't own them.  
> Summary: Certain someone’s thought process during Mulder's funeral.  
> Notes; I don't like character death. Despise it with a deep passion actually. Mulder does come back from the dead though, so I feel okay writing this. Ty to "9" and Sal. You guys are the best btw!  
> I'm converting over from ff.net and other places, so a lot of this was written years ago, please be kind with reviews! My little teen self has grown, but my feelings remain lol.

Mulder had been a good agent. A good, passionate, and quick-tempered agent. No doubt in my mind that he was one of the best agents I ever had the chance to supervise. Sure, he was difficult, extremely paranoid and horrible at following rules, but he did his job the best he could.

I look over to the woman crying as she takes dirt and pours it over the casket and it breaks my heart. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as devastated as she looks this very moment. I know they had something special and sometimes I couldn't help but let my mind wonder around the rumors that circulated through the Hoover building. I, quite often, threw those rumors out of my head. Looking at her now though, I can't help but wonder the true nature of their partnership. I knew Mulder wasn't one to trust easily, and half the time it seemed that she was the only person he trusted.

A walking, talking, self-destructing martyr with ever-changing eyes, that gave so much emotion, they often left my own secretary in the clouds after he flashed her a smile or stormed out of my office shooting daggers at her. I would see him walking down the hall, his mind obviously elsewhere, but the minute he'd see her, his face would light up. The minute she spoke, it seemed as if he only saw her. Entranced by each other, they would walk to the elevator, oblivious to the world around them.

Looking down as the casket is filled with dirt I can't help but think; he was a good agent. A damn good agent. There were times he pissed me off so much I wanted to reach over my desk and knock him out, but his heart seemed to be in the right place. Such a brilliant mind going to waste on such a fruitless cause it seemed half the time.

Yes, he really was a damn good agent. And even after the hell I had to go through to get this man off the hook, while turning and screaming at him at the same time, I was proud to be his AD for that short amount of time. Yes sir, I A.D. Kersh, am extremely proud to have had the change to work with Fox William Mulder.


End file.
